


The Truth Is Written In Plain Sight

by kanzakimai



Series: 15 Spells [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Work In Progress, twin paradox slayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakimai/pseuds/kanzakimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guild hall is quiet for about three seconds before all hell breaks loose. </p>
<p>TPS fic.<br/>{15. A spell to ...}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is Written In Plain Sight

"Simply put," Mirajane says with a tense smile, a smile to match the dark cloud inside the guild hall, "it was a spell to tell the fakes apart from the real deal. As you know the dark mage's metamorphosis spell made them match us to the finest detail, but not even the strongest of magic can trick blood." She looks towards the middle of the guild where most of the members circle around Sabertooth's dragon slayers with confusion and unease. The two don't meet anyone's eyes, their gaze on the ground, as if the stone tiles of the guildhall hold some sort of secret. The rest of Sabertooth, who had aided them in the fight against the dark guild, stood with unease at a corner looking no more comfortable than the rest of the Fairy Tail or their two members. 

Lisanna takes over, coughing to catch the attention of those sitting in front of her older sister. "We thought, so long as one of us could beat the mage responsible for the spell, then none of us would have a hard time fighting afterwards," she said, remembering how her siblings and herself concentrated their magic for the spell. When they were younger Mira had learned and taught it to them as a safety measure in case an enemy tried to trick them with hostage situations or worse, if someone took one of them out to take their place and destroy the other two with ease. 

The magic itself was simple, it was more of a locator than anything, marking those related by blood with a distinct mark starting in their chests, right above their heart, and making it's way up their neck towards the crown of their head. Theirs was jagged, running thickly on their chest and collar bones, thinning out as it made it's way to the top of their head where it simply stopped, leaving their features to look as if their skin was cracking open. Lisanna remembers the way Mira had been confused, stating that the markings should have been less pronounced and definitely more straight than the maze that showed up in their skin, but said it was probably thanks to their magic and their ever changing forms that it looked as it did. 

And perhaps Mira was right, Lisanna thinks watching the way dark lines, straight and to the point, still cover both Gajeel and Levy, while Natsu and Lucy's markings are softer and curvier (not like her siblings' own markings, but not the ruler-straight kind that run over the other two). She doesn't bother glancing at the two they've got surrounded in the middle of the hall to know each one matches a pair of her fellow guild member's markings.

Back in the fight, when the three of them started the magic they did so without hesitation and ended up using too much magic, causing the spell to run at a wider radius than necessary. At the time it hadn't mattered, once her brother and herself realized that the Mirajane next to them was a fake they intercepted the fake, allowing Mira to deal with their own fake versions at her side for her to immediately go after the one responsible for the metamorphosis spell. 

It had been quick work since no one told the dark guild that using the younger siblings of an older one was a _very_ , _very_ bad move. Mira wasn't about to show them the slightest of mercy, and she didn't, going after the dark mages that started to turn back to their real forms when others hadn't even reacted to them yet, with a speed that made Jet wonder if he should even call himself a high speed mage. 

All had been well, everyone slowly realizing what had happened and cheering with their allies sighing in relief. 

Until the exceed pointed out the markings running over the skin of their friends, causing confusion around, and a bit of panic for Lisanna and Elfman who realized a bit too late that their magic had affected others, rather than the implications that it brought up. 

"Oh boy," Mira had said, suddenly looking very tired before calling for everyone's attention and reminding them of the matter at hand- all the unconscious dark guild members littered about in the floor. "I'll explain after we clean this up," she continued, not meeting the eyes of the affected.

They captured and gave the dark mages to the authorities in quick time, too quick if Mira could say. She'd asked Lisanna and Elfman not to break ff the spell just yet, and all it managed was make everyone more confused as Happy pointed out there were three sets of markings. Mira never thought she could see such a green in a person's face until she looked at Sabertooth's twin dragon slayers.

"There's no way," Lucy cuts in, her arms crossed over chest as she sits close to Levy for comfort. "There's no way I'm related to Natsu," she says, shaking her head. "We don't look a thing alike, and just because he's," she says pointing behind her, but not bothering to glance back (to realize she was pointing way out of line), " _blond_ , doesn't mean we're siblings either. Half-siblings, or whatever!"

Levy places her hand on Lucy's shoulder and squeezes as Gajeel nods. Natsu isn't even staring at the front anymore, his body turned to face the twin dragon slayers, resting his elbow on the table and looking their way with utmost attention.

Master Makarov coughs awkwardly behind Mira. "Mira, explain the spell again- at it's fullest," he says, turning his gaze away when she looks back at him with a silent ' _please do it yourself instead_ '.

Levy perks up at his words. "What does he mean? Isn't this a spell just for siblings? I think I've read of a similar spell a long time ago, it was used to find out the legitimate nature of people in cases where the heir of a deceased may not be who they say they are."

Mirajane nods. "Yes, but- it's not exactly just for siblings," she starts, pulling a stool closer to the four sitting in front of her. She inhales once, twice, before looking at Lucy and then at Levy. "This spell and the one you mentioned, they both work essentially the same way. They're used for family- in general."

Gajeel shakes his head in frustration, running his hand over his wild hair. "So? Ain't that the same thing?"

"Not exactly," Levy whispers softly and Mira can she the pieces coming together in her eyes. At her side Lucy blushes faintly, a confused look on her face still. The four of them are smart, Mira knows this well, but something this _strange_ \- they must have thrown the thought metaphorically out a window, or are trying to.

"It will find families in whatever way it can," Mira starts once more. "If only siblings are in the area, they will be affected. The closer the blood relation the the more pronounced and equal the markings will be, if not there will be slight variations to the markings depending on their blood relation."

"In other words if it's just siblings, then whether or not this," Lucy says, pointing to her face, "matches, is what tells people how closely related they are?"

"Yes," Mira says.

"But if more than just siblings alone are in the area," Levy whispers once more, though a little louder than before.

"Then the markings will mark the family as a unit, just as it does for siblings, in one equal mark. It doesn't matter if it's just a grandchild and their grandparents, who _wouldn't_ be related by blood. Or a child and their parents," she finishes and watches out of the corner of her eye as some of the guild members whiplash quickly over to their table while others look just as confused as before.

Gajeel frowns, Levy sighs and closes her eyes, while Lucy's face grows a hundred shades of red. The guild is silent.

"So what your saying," Natsu starts after the silence, "is that those two are our kids?" 

The guild hall is quiet for about three seconds before all hell breaks loose.


End file.
